


Something Sweet

by Atsumused



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Breeding, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsumused/pseuds/Atsumused
Summary: Atsumu wants to make you a mommy.“So wet,” he mumbles against your swollen nipple, eagerly licking the sensitive skin around it. “Maybe I should make you a mommy, hm? Fuck a baby into you?”[Crossposted from Tumblr (@Atsumuse)]
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Something Sweet

Atsumu nuzzles your nipple, pushing his fingers inside you at a steady rhythm while he wraps his lips around the pointed bud, groaning softly, and enjoying the way you soak his fingers to the knuckles. “So wet, baby, mmmnnh.”

His lips latch onto you, sucking and pinning you down with one hand as your body tenses up. Circling your nipple with his tongue, he teases you slowly while curving his fingers up. “Maybe I should make you a mommy, hm? Fuck a baby into you?” 

He hums against your swollen nipple, eagerly licking the sensitive skin around it. The question makes you clench around him tightly, a physical reaction to his low, commanding voice. “Oh yeah, you liked that, didn’t you? I felt that.”

Atsumu smirks up at you and you cry out, fisting your hands in his soft, blond hair. “Want your milk so bad, mommy,” he purrs, lapping at your other nipple and showering it with attention. “Want it so bad.” 

When he sits up, his cock mere centimeters away from your pussy, fully hard and throbbing in his hand, you spread your legs further without hesitation. Slapping his length against your pussy, he shudders at the sensation, giving himself a few slow jerks. “Be a good girl for me, take this big fat cock. That’s it, let me do all the work.”

You nod, whining desperately, and he guides your legs up and back, opening you up for him. The tip sinks in easily, and he plunges the rest of his length in with a loud, choked groan. 

“T-tsumu—feels… Ah, feels so good.” Your muscles spasm wildly as he fucks you fast and hard, heavy balls slapping against you with every thrust. “Fuck, f-fuck, Tsu-mu—so good!—” No longer able to form coherent sentences, you squeeze your eyes shut, clenching around him as he groans. 

“Atta girl, just like that, that’s my good girl, take it all.” Strong hands hold your legs in place as he thrusts into you roughly. “Yeah, you like this? You like it rough? God, you’re so fucking tight.” 

You nod, blissful tears forming in the corner of your eyes as you squeeze his biceps, moaning and stuttering his name. He’s got you angled perfectly, his cock hitting your g-spot over and over, faster and faster until you’re squirting around his cock, tears falling as you lose yourself to the pleasure he’s got you trapped in. "There’s my sloppy girl.” 

“Tsumu please,” you look up at him with bleary eyes and he has to bite his lip to stop himself from cumming at the sight. “Cum inside me, please, please.”

“Gonna empty myself inside you, sweetheart. Gonna put a baby right here,” he grunts, pressing on your stomach between your bodies. “Right here.”

He doesn’t stop, gasping with every press of his cock inside you. “M’close, baby,” he murmurs, fucking into you with reckless abandon before white ropes coat your insides, spilling into you in long spurts. His jaw falls slack, feeling your walls spasm and convulse around him again, entire body shuddering at the sensation, grinding lazily until he grows sensitive. Atsumu slows his hips to a stop and leans down to press his lips against yours, soft and sweet, hot minty breath ghosting over the skin of your neck as he pants. 

“Love you… So much.”


End file.
